


woo a coming out fic!

by CookieWaffle



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, legend of zelda breath of the wild
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Pre-Established Relationship, Trans Link, dysphoria tw, short fic, trans headcanons, written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieWaffle/pseuds/CookieWaffle
Summary: Post-BOTWLink loves Zelda more than life itself. But there is a secret he has that could potentially effect their relationship forever.





	woo a coming out fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Little warning: There are some sexual topics discussed between the main characters in this fic but none of it is explicit and it's not intended for anyone to get off too, it's supossed to actually be serious, so it's not smut. 
> 
> But I'm warning ya'll anyways just so it doesn't catch anyone off gaurd.
> 
> I also want to add that this fic is not canon with my "Zelda's Diary" fic, but it does share several similar headcanons to that fic. Also Link has all (or most) of his memories back in this too.

He said yes, even though he shouldn't have. Even though he knew this would never last, and that she would have to find out eventually. She asked him to be her king, how could he refuse that? He loved her too much, too much for his own good. He jumped at the chance without thinking because he wanted to be with her so badly. But he would have to let her go eventually. He could never be her king. She needed children to continue the goddess's bloodline, which was the one thing that he could not provide for her. He kept telling himself that he would tell her eventually but he just couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He wanted to stay with her forever, he loved her more than anything in the world. He would do anything for her, even die for her if he had to. But he couldn't tell her, he just couldn't. He was too afraid. Afraid of what she would think of him, afraid of how it would hurt the both of them, afraid of how it would effect their relationship, afraid of having to let her go. He wanted nothing more in the world than to be with his beautiful queen, but he knew he couldn't have that. Yet he said yes anyways.  
_______________________________________________

"So where'd you get that one from?"

"Lizalfos bite."

"What about this one?"

"Yiga Clan ambush."

"What about this one on the side of your neck?"

"Oh that one. Er... That one was my fault, I nicked myself on accident while unsheathing my sword once."

The two young lovers were laying in bed together. Zelda was exploring Link's countless battle scars, she would caress them, ask how he got them, and when he answered she would kiss them. It was sort of like a little game they had made up, and Link liked it a lot.

Zelda touched one scar on his abdomen, "What happened here?"

"Silver bokoblin on a horse shot an arrow right through my gut, hurt like hell but luckily Mipha's Grace was able to pull me through." Link replied.

Zelda placed her soft lips on the scar and Link was expecting a kiss, but what he got instead was big raspberry.

"HAHAHAHA H-HEY HAHA Y-OU STOP THAT YOU HAHAHA YOU BIG GOOF!" He shouted while laughing uncontrollably

Link had to make an effort to pry the mischievous girl off of him. 

Zelda looked at him and laughed, "Sorry I couldn't help myself! Okay, now where were we..." 

She began scanning his body for any scars that she hadn't seen yet. Then she spotted two faint identical curved scars under his pectorals. They looked a bit odd, they were too perfectly shaped to be unintentional. This made Zelda very curious. 

"These ones look interesting, how did you get these?" She asked as she began to caress them.

Link shot up and covered his chest with the blanket they were in, "N-No not those ones!" 

Zelda was confused and worried, "Link, what's wrong? Please calm down, you're shaking."

She pressed her forehead against his and held on to his waist and spoke to him softly, "Breathe. You're panicking again. I don't want you to have another meltdown." 

Link's breathing began to calm down a bit, but he was still tense. 

"Now sweetheart, tell me what's wrong. Why do those scars bother you so much?" She asked.

"I-I can't tell you! Not now!" Link was beginning to panic again.

"Link, we've been together for almost a year now, and I thought we had agreed to be open about things like this to each other." Said Zelda.

"I know I just... I'm not ready to talk about them yet, but I'll tell you someday I promise." Link said nervously.

A look of guilt was on Zelda's face, "I'm sorry Link, I shouldn't have been so pushy. I know some things are hard to talk about. It was wrong if me to act like that. I hope you'll forgive me." 

"Oh Zelly I could never be mad at you, just give me some time okay?" Link said before he embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

There was brief a moment of silence until Zelda broke it by asking, "Hey what's that one on your ear, I haven't seen that one before!" 

Link asked a bit confused, "There's a scar there? I don't remember ever having a scar on my- AGH! HEY!"

Before he knew it Zelda had tackled him down and began playfully nibbling on his ear. 

Link tried to squirm away from her at first, "Hey you- hehe, you stop that! Come on Zelly- mmmmm... Okay maybe... Maybe don't stop that... mmmm yea keep doing that..." 

He stopped squirming and admitted defeat. He didn't mind though. He loved when she was being affectionate like this. And he loved giving in to her. He'd willingly let her do anything she wanted to him. That is except one thing. One thing that he couldn't give in to or else she would find out his secret, and he would have to let her go.  
________________________________________________

It was almost Zelda's 18th birthday. Well, technically it was her 118th birthday, but she still had the body and mind of an 18 year old. She didn't want a huge party, all she really wanted was some friends over and a nice dinner, which Link would happily provide.  
Zelda had something to ask Link for her birthday. She was a bit embarrassed about asking him at first but she eventually worked up the courage. 

She spotted Link out in the yard chopping wood, "Link!" She shouted cheerfully as she ran out to him.

She ran into his arms and they embraced. Link picked her up off the ground and twirled her in the air before setting her back down. Zelda loved it when he did that. 

"Um, Link... I have something to ask you..." Zelda said shyly.

"Oh? What does my queen ask of me?" Link asked while taking her hands in his and swinging them from side to side.

"Well... You know my birthday is coming up next week..." Zelda said looking at the ground.

"Yes, how could I forget the birthday of the most beautiful girl in the world?" Link said flirtatiously, "You know it's funny, I just recently officially became an adult and you will be too next week, and yet we're probably the oldest hylians in Hyrule." He added with a giggle.

"Yea, funny how things work out like that sometimes hehe." Zelda said with a nervous chuckle. She still felt a bit embarrassed about what she was going to ask him, but there was no turning back now.

"So anyways sweetie, what did you need to ask me?" Link asked sweetly.

"Well um... I decided what I want for my birthday. But it's not really something you can buy or make..." Zelda's face and ears were starting to turn red.

"Oh? Sounds interesting. Well come on, tell me what it is that you want!" Link asked eagerly.

"It's um... I feel a bit embarrassed to ask to be honest..." Said Zelda.

"It's okay! You can ask me anything, anything you want!" Link reassured her.

"Really? You'd really give me anything I'd ask for?" Zelda asked.

"Yes! I'd give you the world if I could!" Link reassured her again.

"Well then, I was wondering if..." Zelda's face and ears were getting even redder now, "I was wondering if... On the night of my birthday you could..." She had to pause for a moment, "Link... on the night of my birthday, if you want to... Can you make love to me?"

It took Link a moment to process what she had just asked him. 

"Wh-What..." Was all he could say.

Zelda asked again, "I... I want us to make love together on the night of my birthday." She began caressing his cheek with her hand, "We've been together for a while now and I'm so in love with you. But I wanted to wait until we were both a bit older to become more intimate with each other. And now that I'm turning 18, well, technically 118, and you turned the same age a few months ago, I was was wondering if we could take a relationship up a step on my birthday. So what do think Link? Do you want to?"

Goddesses yes. He would have absolutely loved to. But he couldn't say yes. Not this time. He had to resist her no mater how difficult it was for him. Because if he gave in this time she would find out. He couldn't let that happen yet. He knew the time would come eventually wether he liked it or not but not now. He at least wanted to spend a little bit of more time in this relationship before he had to let her go.

"Zelda... I'm sorry... I can't, I'm just not ready for that yet. Please forgive me." Link said sorrowfully

Zelda looked a bit heartbroken but she was trying to hide it, "It's okay Link. I don't want to force you into anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"Hey I'll get you something real good to make up for it okay? I promise! I'll make you a nice big fruitcake! The biggest fruitcake you've ever seen!" Link tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot!" Zelda said, seemingly cheered up a little.

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and they embraced again.

"I'm sure I'll be happy with anything you give me." She said.  
________________________________________________

Zelda's birthday came and went. It was a nice celebration. Link had invited their friends. And to their surprise every one of them had attended, even though some of them lived on the other side of the country. As well as Link's cooking, some of the guests had brought food as well. Not all of it was edible for hylians though, like Yunobo's gourmet rock sirloin for instance, but Zelda appreciated the thought anyways. After dinner they danced late into the night to music that Kass had happily provided.  
Two nights after the celebration and after everyone had left, Link and Zelda were back in their bed laying beside one another. Link had his head rested Zelda's chest and listening to her soothing heartbeat as she gently stroked his hair. 

He was nearly asleep when she spoke to him, "Link, may I ask you something a bit personal?"

"Go ahead." Said Link half asleep.

"Why didn't you want to make love to me?" She asked, "I'm sorry if this is an uncomfortable question but it's been nagging at me for a while now."

Link had hoped that she wouldn't ask him this question. He wished he could be open with her but he was so afraid of telling her the truth.

"I just..." Link couldn't finish his answer because he couldn't come up with a good enough answer.

"Are you afraid you won't be able to satisfy me?" Zelda asked, "It's okay you know. It would be the first time for both of us, I highly doubt I'd do very well myself." She added with a light chuckle.

"No, it's not that. Well... Okay maybe it a little bit but it's not the biggest reason why." Link wasn't lying to her. He hated lying to her. But he was trying to avoid telling her what the actual problem was.

Zelda asked another question, "Do you just not like sex? If that's it then it's okay. We could just do it solely for reproduction if you want. Although I would very much like to be intimate with you, it's not a necessity. Just being with you is honestly all I really need." 

Link was silent for a moment before speaking again. These questions were starting make him very anxious, "That's... not it either." 

Zelda paused for while. And then she asked, "Is it... Is it me?” 

This question took Link back a bit. He sat up in bed.

"Godesses no. Of course not! Why would it be you?" Said Link surprised at her question, "Zelda I swear, it's me. It's just a problem I have. There is absolutely nothing wring with you, and even if there was I would look past it." 

"You really mean that Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, I swear it with all my heart." Link reassured her.

Then Zelda said, "You know... I feel exactly the same way. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. And I can promise you that." 

Link began to feel his eyes start to water a bit, "Zelda, I know you love me. But I don't think..." He had to pause for a while to compose himself before continuing, "I don't think even that could help my case."

"What do you mean? What could possibly be so wrong that it would change the way I feel about you? Don't you trust me Link? Don't you believe me? When have I ever broken a promise I've made to you before?" Zelda was starting to become slightly agitated.

Link couldn't keep on avoiding the real answer. She had to know, and she would have found out eventually anyways. The sooner he told her the better. He hated himself for letting this go on for so long. And the longer he waited the harder it would be for him to tell her, so figured he might as well tell her now, as much as he dreaded the consequences.

"I'm so stupid." Link began, "I should have never said yes. I knew we would never work out, I knew I could never be your king. But I said yes anyways because I loved you. Dammit! How could I be so selfish! What is wrong with me!" He was tugging on his own hair and started crying. 

"Link, what are you saying!" Zelda asked alarmed as she sat up in bed with him, "Are you saying you can't be with me? Why are you saying that, what's wrong? Link just please tell me!"

Link couldn't even look at her. He was so ashamed of himself. He could barely hold back his sobs as he spoke, "I can't... I can't give you children... You can't continue the goddess bloodline with me... I'm so sorry Zelda. Please forgive me..."

"Link... you never told me this. Why have you never told me this?" Zelda questioned.

Link just kept on repeating through his sobs, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Zelda put her arms around him and spoke softly, "Hey... It's okay... There's no need to panic over this. There are many potions and remedies out there that can help sterile men be able to reproduce. They're usually very expensive but that won't be a problem for me since I'm queen and all." 

Link gently pulled away from her, "That's not it Zelda... I'm not sterile..." 

"What is it then? Whatever it is I'm sure I could find a way to help you!" Zelda tried to reassure him.

Link didn't want to say it. And even if he did he wouldn't know how. How could explain this? He could barely even explain it to himself. So he decided to just give her hints instead, hoping that she would understand.

"Zelda, in all the time you've known me, have you ever once seen me with facial hair, ever?" Link asked in a quiet voice. 

Zelda replied, "No. No I haven't. I did always find that to be a bit odd but I never payed any mind to it either. Why are you asking me this Link? What does this have to do with anything?"

Link didn't answer her question and just continued, "You know how I commonly get mistaken for a girl by strangers? And how easily I pass as one whenever I sneak into Gerudo town?" 

"Yes but I don't-" Zelda stopped mid sentence as if she was beginning to piece together what Link was trying to say.

"Those scars you saw under my chest... Those weren't injuries, those were there on purpose. I was trying to get rid of... something..." Link could feel the tears returning to his eyes again. 

"Zelda... I don't know how to say this but-" 

Zelda cut him off and spoke in a quiet voice, "Link... Are you a woman?" The expression on her face when she asked was a mix of concern and pity.

Link did not like being called "woman". He wouldn't have minded as much if she had used the word "girl" or even "vai". But he hated being called "woman". And especially by Zelda. When she said that word it made him feel worse than he ever had when anyone else called him that. It was a word that was often used negatively towards him. It was a word used by his fellow soldiers 100 years ago in order to torment him. 

Tears began to rush down his face and he was sobbing again, "I don't know what I am! I don't what I am dammit I don't know!" 

"Link..." Zelda spoke his name softly as she pulled him close to her, "Link I don't care what you are! This doesn't change anything, I still love you."

Link looked at her almost confused, "How?" He asked, "How could this not change anything?"

Zelda cupped his face in her hands, placed her forehead against his, and looked deeply into his blue eyes, "When I said that I promised that nothing will ever change the way I feel about you I meant it. You are the bravest, kindest, silliest, most gentile, and certainly the most handsome man I have ever met. I would never, and I mean NEVER leave you over something like this. You are the love of my life and that's final. Do you understand Link?"

Link was shocked. He was not expecting this response. He thought she'd be distraught or angry with him. But she wasn't. She wasn't angry in the slightest. She had been loving and accepting of him instead.

Link spoke again, "B-But... You need children to continue the bloodline! And I can't give you that!"

"It won't be the toughest thing we've faced my love." Said Zelda, "I'm sure we'll find a way around this somehow. You know, there was an ancestor of mine who was said to be able to use magic to change her biological sex at will. She used her male self as a sort of alter ego. Sheik, I think the name of her male self was. If I could learn to use that sort of magic, maybe I could use it on you. Or even on myself if we're desperate enough." 

Suddenly, Link was swept with a wave of relief. He felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off him.

He wiped the some of the tears off of his face, "Well... that would have been nice to know before." He said with a light chuckle. 

"Oh Link, I'm so sorry you felt you had to keep this a secret for so long. But you don't have to be afraid anymore. You can be completely open with me now. And stop beating yourself up so much okay? Honestly if our roles were switched I would have probably done the same thing, saying yes I mean. I can't imagine what I'd do without you." Said Zelda with tears begging to well up in her eyes.

Link embraced her tightly and she returned the affection and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Zelda. I love you so much." Was all he could say.

"I love you too sleepyhead." Said Zelda.

The two both lay back down in bed and snuggled with each other. They lay there for a while, not saying a word, only enjoying each other's presence.

Then Link asked Zelda a question, "Hey Zelly, I was wondering..."

"Yes love?" Zelda responded.

"Would you accept a late birthday present? Maybe tomorrow night?" Link asked.

A big grin crossed Zelda's face, "Of course I would."


End file.
